


Time of My Life/Spin Me Right Round

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babble Based on Music, Fluff, M/M, Music, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Based in the HYB Universe, these are two short babbles I came up with because these two songs fit these two relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FamousSmuggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/gifts).



> Here ya go, Smug ^^ I told you it was short.

**Time of My Life**

 

Papyrus strode about the house, getting his usual cleaning supplies ready for the weekly cleansing he had planned. Last week’s cleaning had been delayed because the others had come over unexpectedly for a couple days. This week he absolutely had to clean, and since his brother would be gone all day with Red, today seemed like the best option.

 

Waltzing over to the radio, Papyrus tapped along the options for a moment before settling on a favorite. The music began slow, but as Papyrus made his way throughout the house, the speakers cranked up, he found himself singing along.

 

“And I’ve…had…the time of my liiife…” Papyrus dusted and swept, a large smile on his face as he sang to one of the songs he had grown up listening to while in the Underground. Their music selection had been based on what humans threw away over the years, so Papyrus only found out just how “outdated” the music he loved was when they finally made it to the Surface.

 

“I’ve been waiting for so long, now I’ve finally found someone, to stand by meee…” Papyrus found himself smiling wider and wider as the song went on, until he was belting out the chorus while washing the dishes in the kitchen.

 

“CAUSE I’VE HAD, THE TIME OF MY LIFE, AND I’VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY BEFORE…”

 

“Yes I swear, it’s the truth, and I owe it all to youuu.”

 

Papyrus spun around, his music suddenly turned all the way down and another voice joining his own. Stretch stood by the radio, a faint flush on his face, though it was nothing compared to the burning, vivid color Papyrus could feel across his cheekbones. Stretch walked to him slowly, smiling gently as he took Papyrus’ hands and began to rock them back and forth in a slow dance.

 

“And I’ve, had, the time of my liiife…” Stretch began.

 

“And I never felt this way before…” Papyrus answered.

 

“And I swear, it’s the truth…”

 

“I owe it all to youuu…”

 

Stretch gave Papyrus a tiny dip, smiling down, twin eyelights in normally blank sockets. Papyrus grinned in return and pulled his love into a kiss. Yes, he was having the time of his life. All because of the skeleton before him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Spin Me Right Round**

 

Fell blinked in aggravation as Blue flitted around his house, blasting that infernal song from a Walkman at his waist. Where on the Surface the little skeleton had found such a thing, Fell would like to know, so he could go and get rid any remaining devices. Blue had immediately come over to show his boyfriend his new toy, turning on a song to show Fell how it worked. Unfortunately, it was not a song Fell had heard before. Which meant, once he had told his little lover such, he got to hear it until he was firmly certain he hated it.

 

“YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND BABY RIGHT ROUND!!!” Fell blinked as Blue was suddenly in his face as he sat on the couch, dancing and wiggling before him in what was supposed to be a provocative way, but with the music it just made everything more silly. Fell found himself smiling at his lover’s antics and stood to his feet, scooping Blue up as he went.

 

Blue began to squeal as Fell started to spin him, first one way, then another, then simply dancing in circles, Blue still shouting along with the song.

 

“YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND BABY RIGHT ROUND!!!”

 

“Like a record, baby, right round, round round.” Fell began to sing along, if only to see the pure joy on Blueberry’s face as he did so.

 

“OPEN UP YOUR LOVIN’ ARMS!”

 

“Watch out, here I come!” Fell smirk and finally set Blue down, pouncing on him and pinning him to the floor before he could start along to the next part. Blue stared up at him, face in full teal blush, his smile wide, his eyes sparkling in his mirth, and Fell just couldn’t help himself. His little blueberry was just too damn cute.

 

Blue blinked as Fell clanked him fervently, then smiled and returned the skeleton kiss. He knew the song would work!


End file.
